


Alone

by WonderfullyMistaken



Category: The Mortal Path
Genre: #SaveFindex, (kinda?), Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyMistaken/pseuds/WonderfullyMistaken
Summary: Findex was used to being alone until suddenly he wasn't.





	Alone

Being a part of the Queen’s army, Findex got used to being alone. The job itself was isolating, requiring that guards separate themselves from civilians, this including having limited contact with family and friends, not that Findex had any of those things, that is. It’s what had made him figure himself perfect for military life. He got to protect people and if anything was to happen to him- well it’s not like anyone would’ve noticed his disappearance anyway.

Not that life in the Queen’s Army was for everyone of course, just going through a day of the rigid training routines and regime was enough for some people. When he had enlisted when he was younger he had been part of a group of over a hundred other young souls hoping to find their purpose. By the end of the day the number had been down to less than 30.

By the time the Trials of the Bloodsand's came around the numbers had dropped even lower, and after going through the trails Findex understood why. Entering the Bloodsand's... It changes a person, you learn very quickly what you’re willing to do to survive and Findex had quickly learned that when looking out for your own survival, you don’t have anyone to fall back on but yourself. It’s what he had learned and returning from the trials and he realized that’s what all of his other fellow soldiers had learned too, in fact almost everything he had learned over the course of his training could be boiled down to a four-point list.

1) Protect the crown at all costs.  
2) Kill rebels.  
3) Look out for yourself.  
4) Watch your teammates.

Nothing else mattered.

 

Of course that entire line of thought had gone out the proverbial window when he had gotten in over his head by engaging in a fight with one very aggressive Human woman with a very big sword, a tiny knife wielding (and as time would show-equally aggressive) Halfling woman, and a confusing Teifling man, who on occasion would shoot thunder from his hands and had the knack of saying the most nonsensical but _inspiring_ things. In less than two days, these three odd strangers had somehow made all logical sense fly out the window, had somehow convinced him to ignore all his training. He had even gone so far as too **help** them, while they had been fighting his _commanding officer_. (He had definitely had a nice panic attack thinking about all of that)

Now he was laying down on the hard wooden floors trying to sleep as he listened to the snores of Meredith (the tiny and terrifying woman) and Taro ( the nonsensical/inspiring one) with the intimidating human woman named Natalia just out of his field of view. From his place on the floor he could easily see Meredith and Taro and he listened to the two of them _(not so quietly)_ snore and watched the slow rise and fall of their chest as they slept.

Findex’s eyes eventually fell on Taro, during a fight earlier that day he'd been badly wounded and in that moment when he should’ve been helping his commanding officer and fellow soldier, as he saw the strange nonsensical man be run through by his fellow soldier all he could feel was a stab of **_panic._**

There had been a lot of blood.

As a soldier he had gotten used to the sight of blood quickly but right now the thought of it made his stomach turn and he felt his anxiety rise in his chest and if he thought about it much more he was going to work himself into another panic attack but he couldn’t seem to help himself, he thought of the spear that had punctured Taro’s armor, he remembered putting pressure on his wounds to make sure the bleeding would stop, he remembered being incredibly scarred.

Yet there Taro was, laying on his (uninjured) side with the pale blue and blood-soaked bandage, snoring obnoxiously and he was going to be **fine.** Laying there listening to the snores and the low thrum of rain against the rooftop, he could hear Natalia slowly thumbing through the pages of a book and in that moment he felt a warmth in his chest that hadn’t been there before and he felt an odd sense of _peace._

Before he could really think about what he was doing he found himself shifting to be closer to them, and it was there nestled closely between the armchair and the long couch where two of his sleeping companions lay, that Findex slowly found himself lulled to sleep.

And for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just scarred about whats gonna happen when our crew inevitably get's poofed away to another dimension and our boy Findex is (more than likely) left all alone.


End file.
